Bah HumChristmas
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Miz is not in the Christmas mood but an lonely old guy outside the mall changes his mind. Slash, MizAlex, Centon, Codiasi, SwaggerEvan, MattWade, Jedam, JustinHeath


_**Bah Hum-Christmas**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE, nor do I own the song, Melodies of Christmas by David Archuleta, or anything to do with any of the references to It's a Wonderful Life- Never actually seen the movie, probably should..-**_

_**Summary- Miz is not in the Christmas mood but an old guy outside the mall changes his mind. Slash, MizAlex, Centon, Codiasi, SwaggerEvan, MattWade, Jedam, JustinHeath**_

There's something in the melodies  
That the Christmas season brings  
Joy and laughter in the air  
Smiling faces everywhere

Old familiar melodies  
Bring back special memories  
They remind us  
They remind us

Mike stood in front of the Christmas carollers that were loitering the mall. The glare was having no affect on the Christmas spirited people. He took a threatening step forward but before he could ball his fist two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a body was curved around his form.

"Mike stop threatening the carollers." The carollers smiled bigger and sang louder and more cheerfully. Mike hissed at them as his boyfriend, Alex Riley dragged him away from them.

"Come on be nice."

"Bah Humbug." Alex frowned at his lover before simply shaking his head and guiding Mike to where the area everyone agreed to meet. Everyone was pretty much already there waiting. Randy was talking to Ted, while John simply stood there with his arm wrapped around Randy's shoulder. Ted would everyone now and then glance over to where Cody was dancing around with Evan. Jack was watching the two from where he stood drinking his coffee. Justin and Heath were both sitting neither were talking just simple sitting together holding hands. Jeff and Adam were slowly making their way over to the group, Matt and Wade following the couple.

"Great we're all here, can we get this day over with?" Mike grumbled to the group before walking off. Alex stared after his boyfriend before turning back to the gaping faces, he shrugged before going after Mike. The others picked their jaws off the ground and followed.

"What's wrong with Mikey?" Cody asked, a frown on his face mirror the looks of worry on Evan's. Usually Mike acted liked Cody and Evan all child like but now he was being Scrooge.

"Christmas was a bad time for Mike when he was younger." Jeff answered, him and Matt shared looks they were the only ones who knew exactly how bad his past Christmas were.

"Oh." Evan and Cody said, each of them clinging to their respective lovers, Jack and Ted. Ted placed a calming kiss on Cody's head as they followed everyone else.

"GO AWAY RILEY!" Every single person in the mall stopped whatever they were doing at the loud scream. Mike glared at Alex before pushing him back and walking toward the nearest exit and going outside. Alex stared after him, knowing it was better to not go after him. Matt and Jeff both stepped forward and patted Alex on the back.

"Just give him some time." Matt told him, Alex nodded still staring in the direction Mike had left.

"He has some issues with Christmas, it was a difficult time for him." Jeff explained, before perking up. "Let's just finish our shopping I'm sure he'll join us when he calms down. Or gets lonely." Alex smiled a weak smile before nodding and following everyone as they split up and went to the different stores.

Mike was pacing outside kicking the snow, his winter boots leaving footprints in the snow.

"When a man acts like the scrooge, he tends to be lonely later in life." Mike spun around so fast he lost his footing and fell onto the cold snowy ground. The old man that had spoke laughed from where he was seated on the wooden bench.

"Really? Really? I'm getting advice from a some random old man sitting outside the mall."

"I could be three ghost that haunt your dreams trying to make you change the way you see the people around you." The old man said.

"No thanks." Mike went to go walk away but was stopped by the next words spoken.

"When you have a family that loves you, your past shouldn't matter. No matter how crappy it was." Mike glared at the old man.

"Don't you have some family to be with?"

"No." Mike narrowed his eyes. "No I don't have any family. I acted like I never cared and before I knew it they were all gone, I was alone."

"What about your wife?" Mike asked genuinely curious. The old stared at the wedding band he wore on his finger.

"My wife died last year." Mike swallowed

"She was all I had, and now that she is gone, I realised how truly alone I am." He continued, "Go back to your family Mike, be with them and love them all."

"How did you know my name?" The old man laughed.

"How do you think? I watch wrestling every now and then." Mike blinked before turning away and walking back towards the mall entrance, when he turned back around the man was stilling sitting there, he head titled to the sky, a huge smile on his face.

Mike went back into the mall and saw Justin and Heath walking out of some store, he quickly joined them.

"Your back." Heath said stating the obvious.

"Yeah just needed to clear my head, where is everyone?"

"Everyone went off to finish their shopping, we're meeting at Santa's Workshop in 15 minutes. Kiddies wanted to take a picture with Santa and they want all of us in the picture." Mike nodded and walked around with the two until it was time for everyone to meet. Alex watched as Mike approach him, he finished his conversation with Adam and waited for the shorter male to come closer. When he was close enough, Alex held his arms open to Mike.

"I'm sorry." Mike mumbled against his neck when he fell into the offered embrace. Alex responded by wrapping his arm around Mike in return, and place a kissed on Mike's head.

"YAY!" Evan and Cody cheered, before smiling cheekily when Mike glared at them. Everyone laughed as the line moved closer to Santa.

"Whoa." The lady dressed up as an elf said stunned as she saw a bunch of grown men with Cody and Evan. She quickly shook it off and started sorting them around the dressed up Santa.

"Okay, on three say 'Merry Christmas'." The photographer said.

"One...two..three."

"Merry Christmas." everyone said, well shouted in Evan and Cody's case. There was a flash and the moment froze. Everyone laughed and stepped away from the Santa and collected their copies of the the picture.

Mike glanced down at his copy, sitting on Santa's lap was Cody and Evan, behind each of them crouched on the ground were their lovers, standing in the back behind Santa was Matt and Wade, next to them was Adam, who was standing behind Jeff. And on the other side of Wade and Matt were Randy and John. John standing behind Randy his arms wrapped around the younger's mid section from behind. Mike and Alex stood together on off to the side of John and Randy, neither notice the picture being taking for the couple was wrapped up in each others arms sharing a passionate kiss. Heath and Justin stood behind the crouched Jack both holding hands and smiling widely at the camera.

"Good picture." Everyone commented. But they were some little things that could be noticed in the picture, the way Jack and Ted both place a hand on the back of their respective lovers, keeping the from falling as well as stating their claims. The small glimpse of metal around Wade's neck was the beautiful collar that Matt had spoiled his submissive with. The way John's hand gently caressed Randy's midsection told the possible chance that the married couple would be announcing their own Miracle soon.

The group made their way away from the Santa's Workplace, Alex tugged Mike back into his place when he went to follow the others. Alex dug into his pocket and pulled something, he uncurled his fingers and showed Mike the ring sitting in the palm of his hand.

"Marry me?" Alex asked, Mike smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Yes." The tears pooling his eyes spilled on his cheeks but they didn't stop Alex from slipping the ring on and kissing Mike.

Join us and sing  
The sounds of heav'n an' nature ring  
With family, rockin' round the Christmas tree  
Carols of old, of the greatest story ever told

Sing the melodies of Christmas  
Sing the melodies of Christmas

There's something 'bout the melodies  
Of Santa Claus and Christmas trees  
Favorite songs by Nat and Bing  
Elvis, Josh and Celine

It's a special time of year  
Bringing friends and family near  
To remind us  
Of love and kindness

_**I hope someone enjoys. Not what I intended to write but it's something. And I had no intentions in making Alex propose. **_

_**It's offically 0:40am, so Merry Christmas people. **_


End file.
